Salvando el Futuro
by n1god
Summary: Eyedragon, salvara a una Equestria futura, donde los muy pocos sobrevivientes esperan ansiosa-mente el cambio. nuestro amigo jugara de Protagonista, pero en sierto munto tambien Antagonista.(Tengo permiso para usar a Eyedragon)
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor:Pedi permiso al señor Eyedragon, para usar su personaje en esta historia de Humor, como saben a mi me da mucho esto. vuelvo a darle gracias a Eyedragon, por dejarme usar su presonaje.

Un Futuro desastroso.

Podemos ver un paisaje en ruinas, solo escombros, árboles marchitos, ce podian ver ávez volando, pero solo en busca de comida como cuervos hambrientos, de entre todos estos escombros que alguna vez llamados Canterlot, ce podía divisar un pilar que estaba de pie, justo al lado de el unos piedras comensaron a moverce, una luz roja iso que estas piedras se desintegraran, ce podia identificar un pony oscuro, que en vez de pelaje tenia escamas, un par de alas grizes, una cola larga, un par de ojos color carmesi de dragon, el color de su crin era azul marino y un cuerno en su frente, revelando asi aun unicornio/Dragon.

Ce podia ver bien un par de ojas ocultas en sus pesuñas delanteras y una espada, no cualquier espada una katana, la cual estaba con su sinto y su funda.

Parecia cansado pero pudo ponerce de pie mientras sonreia con gran felicidad, pues el extendio un pergamino, donde en el ce encontraba un echiso que le permitiria viajar en el tiempo.

Dragon/Unicornio:AL FIN=Dijo feliz=CREI QUE NO LO ENCONTRARIA.=Dijo extendiendo el pergamino=

?¿?¿?¿:En cerio no puedes esperar verdad Eyedragon?.

Un aura azul embolvio el pergamino, arrebatandole este, el pergamino ce dirijio a una Alicornio Azul, de crines azules celestes, y un par de ojos color zafiro, con una cuitiemark de un zafiro en forma de corazon, con dos espadas crusandolo, y un par de alas blancas.=

Eye:ZAFIRE YO LO ENCONTRE.=Dijo acercandoce a ella enojado=

Zafire:Te recuerdo que tenemos que ir con los demas llevas a qui dos dias.

Eye:y crees que es facil encontrar algo en este lugar?=Dijo mirando el entorno el cual era deprimente=Olvidado de la pata de un conserje y albañiles?

Zafire:Savias que el pergamino ce encontraba en esta parte de Canterlot, porque no empesaste aqui?.

Eye:Bueno...

Flash back, dos dias antes.

Vemos a Eyedragon llegando a loque era Canterlot, pero todo destruido, justo en loque era antes el castillo avia cientos de miles de huitres, quienes comian trasnquilamente el cadaver de un dragon.

Eye:HEY LARGO DE AQUI.=Dijo agitando su Katana=

Los huitres boltearon con enojo.

Eye:ME ESCUCHARON LARGENSE DE...A... qui...

Los huitres volaron directo asia Eye, casi por completo el sol fue tapado por la cantidad gigante de huitres, que avia.

Eye:ERA BROMA COMAN AGUSTO.=Dijo mientras corria al aserlo encontro un apequeña trinchera, a la cual entro, apresurado y con alluda de su magia cargo una piedra tapando asi la entrada=Que delicaditas...=Dijo cansado=Que es esto?...

El miro una cueba la cual llevaba asia loque pare cia ser el castillo.

Eye:Ve a buscar echisos... ahora estoi bajo tierra arastrandome como una lombris...Espero no tardarme.

Fin del Flash back.

Zafire:Porque tienes que buscarte problemas?...=Dijo mientras caminaba asia las afueras de Canterlot.=

Eye:Si hubieras benido con migo todo hubiera sido mejor.

Zafire:A pero tu bien llegaste diciendo...

Flash back.

Eye:Para que quiero alluda con migo vasta y sobra.=Dijo muy arrogante=Ademas asi voi solo bengo mucho mas rapido.

Zafire:te recuerdo que hay criaturas que...

Eye:Mi vieja confiable siempre esta prencente.=Dijo poniendo su casco sobre su katana= Verdad Ryu.=Dijo como si esta le entendiera.

Zafire:Como quieras...=Suspiro=Hombres...

Fin del flash back.

Eye:Pos yo no recuerdo eso.

Zafire:Ahora tienes abnecia, que mejor no.=Abrio sus alas y comenso a volar.=

Eye:Pero consegui el pergamino no? era lo importante.=Dijo tambien abriendo sus alas y comensar a volar al lado de la alicornio.=

Zafire:Si, ahora solo falta...

Horas despues.

vemos a muy escasos ponys, en un pequeño pueblito sercas del rio, apenas eran 59 avitantes en el, avitan Terrestres, unicornios, pegasos y muy pocos ponys de cristal, entre todos apenas podian mantenerce bien, aunque podrian estar mejor...

Zafire camino entre los ponys junto a Eye.

Zafire:Ahora solo falta escojer a alguien que balla al pasado y trate de evitar esta catastrofe...=

Eye:YO VOI.=Dijo alegre=

Zafire:Mejor buscamos a otro.

Eye:PERO YO LO ENCONTREEE.=Dijo renegando=

Zafire:Podemos buscar a alguien mas, =dijo mirando los unicornios, los cuales apenas y savian algo de magia.=

Eye:YO SE MAGIA.=Dijo feliz=tu me as visto bamos dique si.

Zafire:QUE NO.=Dijo enojada=Ademas dudo mucho que siquiera sepas como fue que comenso esto, ademas deves de tener un plan para evirtar que esto pase y...

Eye:Yo tengo un plan, lo pense mientras estaba pecho tierra por dos dias y buscaba el pergamino.

Zafire:=Suspiro=Bien... BIEN... SOLO una semana estaras fuera pasa ese lapso yo misma voi por ti y creeme, loque te espera no sera nada bueno entendiste?.

Eye:Me crees incapas de mejorar el futuro?, dime crees que soi un idiota?.

Zafire:=Lo miro detenidamente=Quieres que te responda o seguimos siendo amigos?

A esto Eye se extraño.

Eye:ya dame eso.=Tomo el pergamino con su magia, la cual tenia un aura roja.=

Zafire:Una semana.

Eye:y no mas... descuida, estare aqui antes deque te des cuenta.

Zafire:solo espero que almenos sepas loque tienes que aser.

Eye:SI MAMÁ=Dijo arto, aunque no fuera su mamá=

Eye tomo el pergamino y lo extendio, y comenso a leerlo su cuerno ce encendio, y en un zig zag, desaparecio.

Zafire=Suspiro=Max...=Miro a un alicornio mas chico que ella=ven tenemos que preparar un plan de respaldo.

Max:Claro, solo deja que terminemos de contruir esta casa.

EQUESTRIA EL PASADO HOY.

En el imperio de Criztal todo era paz y alegria, los ponys de criztal caminaban por las calles, pero todos ce pusieron nervisos y asustados cuando miraron a Eye caminar por las calles, todos ce asustaron incluso comensaron, a alejarce de el. los guardias obiamente no tardaron en llegar.

Guardia:USTED, ALTO.

Eye:Mua?=Dijo apuntandoce con su casco=

Guardia2:QUEDA DETENIDO.

Eye:Bajo que cargos?, no e cometido ninguno... o almenos asta ahora.

Guardia:Emmm... bueno...

Eye:Puedo proseguir?.

Guardia:Esta bien...=Miro a un guardia al lado sullo=Pidele a los sentinelas que esten altanto de el.=

Eye:Asta aqui escuche.

Guardia:Era la idea.

Eye siguio caminando, el extendio un pergamino donde hay tenia su plan, para evitar los acontecimientos, del futuro de Equestria.

Eye:Bien...Visitemos aunos politicos en filidelphia... Luego, Asesinemo... digo privemos de la vida a un corrupto de Canterlot y por ultimo las princesas... MI PLAN ES GRANDEEE. MIREN DONAS.=Dijo corriendo aun puesto.=

Fin del Cap.

Veamos les a gustado?, espero y si porque mi plan en este fic es GRANDEEE.

Les ruego que si les gusto el capitulo comenten Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Un capricho costoso.

An pasado cuatro días después de que Eye llego al pasado, y las noticias no ce hicieron esperar, en filidelphia ce reportaron la muerte de 12 politicos, muchos distingue a un unicornio negro con partes de dragon, la ultima vez que cele vio fue en un tren directo a ponyville, pero aun asi las sospechas sobran, por locual guardias de Canterlot ce dirigieron a ponyville para interceptar al tal asesino.

En un tren vemos a nuestro amigo Eyedragon recargado contra la ventana, mientras dormía calidamente sin ser molestado, solo cuando escucho un gran silbido pro viniente del tren mismo, el cual anunciaba la llegada a ponyville. Eye bajo mirando el lugar.

Eye:Odio los trenes...=Dijo saliendo del tren.= Asi que este es ponyville...=Miro el lugar=Bonito... por ahora...=Saco un pergamino=Veamos matar politicos en filidelphia...Listo... corruptos en Canterlot, hay voi...=Volteo a mirar asía un horario de trenes y miro que asta mañana abría viaje a Canterlot.= QUE!? ESA ES INEFICIENCIA LABORAL, DEBERÍA A VER VIAJE A CADA HORA.=Dijo con sumo enojo.=Odio las estaciones.

Al gunos ponys ce alejaban de el, no por su enojo sino por ser diferente, pero a el poco le importaba.

Eye:Bueno, al menos busquemos que ahy...=en la parte de su cinturon tenia una pequeña bolsa donde tenia algo de dinero, la cual era dinero robado de los politicos que asesino.= DONAS.=Corrió al puesto.=Deme diez. de chocolate.

Pony:L-lo siento pero ce terminaron solo queda de freza.

Eye:Freza?, odio la freza...=Dijo dando media vuelta=Gracias.=Dijo triste=

Pony:Adios.

Triste y abatido por no poder saciar su hambre de donas, dio vuelta en una esquina y esa tristeza que cargaba, desapareció al mirar una pequeña tienda de ropa, el miro atabes de la ventana un maniquí el cual tenia puesto una gabardina negra, de cuello largo , mangas largas y en la parte inferior llamas rojas.

Inmedatamente Eye ce enamoro de este atuendo. pero...

Eye:ESTO ES UN ROBO.=Miro el precio indignado=Pero bien vale cada centavo.

Eye ce sentó en el piso contando el dinero, pero su mala suerte.

Eye:Porque esos politicos confiaban en los bancos.=Dijo quejándose pues no ajustaba con el dinero que tenia.=TIENE QUE SER MIO.=Dijo mirando la gabardina=Pero no ajusto...

El miraba de un lado a otro asta que la luz del sol ilumino un pequeño cartel en un árbol, el ce acerco y lo tomo con ayuda de su magia y comenzó a leerlo.

Eye:Balla recompensa... Me están buscando, las noticias van que vuelan...=Miro una pequeña suma de dinero abajo del cartel de (se busca)=POQUITO VALGO?.=Dijo mirando los dígitos=Ni la pena ofrecerme para tomar la recompensa...

Siguió buscando una forma de poder conseguir dinero, y asi poder conseguir su pequeña gabardina, en su caminata miro un poste donde tenia puesto barios carteles, uno de ellos decía lo siguiente.

Eye:Mmmm... busco escamas de dragón, y una gema naranja. ofrezco...=Miro el dígito y rápidamente tomo el cartel=CON GUSTO... TE DOY TODAS.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Podemos ver a Celestia al lado de varios guardias reales.

Celestia:Como que murieron los 12 politicos?...

Guardia:Si princesa, pocos testigos identifican a un Unicornio...Dragón...=Dijo algo extrañado= de color negro con una espada, algunos aseguraron que vieron sangre en esta.

Guardia 2:Pudimos preguntar a los mercantes del lugar y uno aseguro que lo vio cargando a uno de estos politicos.

Celestia:Donde esta ahora?.

Guardia:La central de trenes no informo que fue directo a pony ville.

Celestia:No me gusta esto, manden a dos docenas y quiero que saquen a las portadoras de ahy.

Guardia:Si princesa.

Los guardias salieron de inmediato, al poco tiempo un pergamino aparecio frente a ella.

Celestia:Que es esto?...=Extendió el pergamino, y conforme leía su cara se torno de miedo.= Hermana...

En pony ville.

Vemos a Eye salir un poco adolorido de una casa, mientras una pony hembra se despide feliz.

Pony:MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Eye: De nada.=Dijo con una bolsa de dinero, en su pesuña=WIII DE COMPRAS.=Abrió sus alas y ce dirigio a la tienda.=

Muchos ponys a un no confiaban en este híbrido, por lo cual algunos lo evitaban, cuando Eye llego a la tienda de ropa, Miro un pequeño detalle.

Eye:QUE PASO?!.=Dijo mirando el maniquí que tenia la gabardina y ce dio cuenta que ya no estaba.=DONDE ESTA... DONDE DONDE DONDE.

Apurado entro a la tienda buscando al dueño, el cual era un pony terrestre rojo.

Eye:Que le paso a la gabardina que estaba en exhibición?.

Pony:Pues llego una chica y la compro. vedo suponer que es para su novio o algo asi.

Eye:No te queda otra?.

Pony: Lo siento era la ultima.

Eye:No sabrás donde ce encuentra ahora?.

Pony:No tengo permitido hablar mucho sobre los compradores que...=Miro una pequeña bolsa de dinero frente a el.=Pero...Are una acepción.=Dijo tomando la bolsa=vive a cuatro cuadras al norte, creo que identificaras la casa sin problema algunos créeme.=Ce emociono Eye.=

Eye:Bien tengo que salir volando.

Pony:Un cargamento llegara en unos 3 días y con descuento para estas fechas, si quieres puedo apartarte una.

Eye estuvo apunto de decir que si asta que recordó una voz en su cabesa.

Zafire:Siete días o yo misma vio y te arrastro asta aquí. ni un día mas.

Eye volvió a mirar al pony y le dijo.

Eye:creame que... la quiero pero tengo recortado el tiempo.=Dijo algo apresurado=

Pony:Como guste.

Sin mas salio corriendo asía el norte esperando encontrare con esa casa, pero una pony ce puso en su camino, asiendo que el pare de golpe.

?¿?¿:hola holaaaaaa, son Pinki pay.

Eye:Hola, pero estoy apurado no tengo tiempo para...

Pinki: DESCUIDA HAY TIEMPO PARA TODO AMIGO.

Eye:Amigo?... apenas me viste y ya soy tu amigo?.

Pinki:Como crees que apenas te e visto?.

Eye:=Miro un poco asustado=El tiempo que me as estado siguiendo y espiando no cuenta.

Pinki:Crei que si.

Eye:Mira estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.=Dijo quitando la de enfrente y siguió caminando a su destino=

Pinki:Y asía donde te diriges?=Dijo dando saltos al lado de el.=

Eye:Con alguien que me gano algo.

Pinki:Asi? y que era?.

Eye:Una hermosa gabardina negra...=Dijo melancólico=

Pinki:Pero solo es ropa.

Eye:NO CLARO QUE NO. Esta tenia algo especial...

Pinki:Que?.

Eye:Que iba ser yo quien la iba a usar.

Pinki:Ahhh. y por eso es especial no?.

Eye:Entiendes rápido.

Pinki:Solo por curiosear, es gabardina tenia llamas en la parte de abajo de ella?.

Eye:=Sorprendido=Como lo sabes.

Pinki:Bueno vi exactamente quien la tenia.

Eye:=La miro con esperanza=DIME QUIEN.

Pinki:SI PROMETES, que me dirás tu nombre=Dijo entusiasmada=

Eye:No puede ser otra cosa?.

Pinki:Nop.

Eye pensó un rato asta que decidió lo siguiente.

Eye:Bien BIEN...=Con algo de miedo, a que esta pony rosa saliera con algo raro después dijo= Eyedragon.

Pinki:Que nombre raro... pero loquee buscas esta Hay.=Dijo apuntado a una casa al lado sullo=

Eye:=Toco instintivamente la puerta esperando a que la abrieran pero no fue así solo ce abrió lentamente.=ALOO. ALGUIEN QUE...

Muchos ponys:SORPRES...=No terminaron pues callaron casi instantáneamente=

La cuestión fue que todos los ponys escondidos en esa casa, tenia una pequeña fiesta asta que, miraron loquee tenían enfrente suyo, lejos el sospechoso del asesinato de los politicos, sino también un raro híbrido.

Pinki:EL ES EYEDRAGON.=Dijo feliz=Abrasándolo=TOMA.=Dijo dándole una caja roja=

Eye:Pero para que una fiesta?.

Pinki:NOSEAS BOSO.(Diminutivo de baboso) Que mejor forma de conocer a alguien que viendo como socializa con los demás no crees?. Abre tu regalo.

Eye:=Rompió el regalo=M...m...m...mi...

Pinki:SI te mire que te quedaste viendo esa gabardina, asique dije porque no comprarla, no... Ya somos amigos?.

Eye:AMIGOS?=Dijo feliz tomando a pinki y besándola=Con esto casi me cazo contigo... pero odio el rosa, así que lo siento por ti.=Comenzó a ponerse la gabardina=

Pinki=Algo sonrojada=Pero ya somos amigos no?.

Eye:Si...=Miro la hora en un reloj de péndulo=Nee me quedan dos días...DOS DÍAS. VEDO APRESURARME.

Pinki:Pero tu fiesta.

Eye:Bueno...=Miro a todos=otro día sera, tengo que ver la forma de llegar a canterlot a la de ya.

Pinki:Usa mi globo, en una hora llegas.

Eye:Asme el favor.

Pinki:ven sígueme.

Pinki guió al híbrido asta una pequeña zona despejada donde ce podían ver cuatro globos, todos de diverso color.

Pinki:Adivina cual es.

Eye:El rosa?.

Pinki:NO OTA(Diminutivo de idiota)=Ese.

Eye:=Miro un globo azul, con espirales naranjas.=Tienes estilo después de todo=se subió al globo.=

Pero antes deque soltara amarras barios pegasos, con armaduras doradas rodearon al globo.

Pegaso1:Queda bajo arresto por ser sospechoso, en los asesinatos de los politicos de Filidelphia.

Pegaso2:Baje de inmediato del globo.

Eye:y si me niego?.=Dijo poniendo su pesuña sobre su katana, pero rápidamente pensó= Saben que me quiero entregar.

Todos los pegasos ce miraron extrañados.

Guardia5:Que?.

Eye:El cartel decía que si me entregaban darían la recompensa, yo quiero la recompensa.

Pegaso:Pero te estamos arrestando.

Eye:pero me estoy entregando EXIJO MI RECOMPENSA.

Guardia:Dale el dulce al niño.

Un pegaso le avento una pequeña bolsa de dinero.

Eye:enserio esto valgo para ustedes?.=Miro al que parecía ser el jefe de estos pegasos= Que ocupo para que suban el precio?.

Pegaso1:Bueno... agresión de segundo grado para aumentar 50... destrucción de propiedad 100, amenazar de muerte 200 y secuestro 500.

Eye:Y asesinar?.

Pegaso1:Dependiendo, civiles 100, Guardias 300, em... Nobles 505 , politicos 1500 y princesas 10000.

Eye:Bueno.=Desenfundo su katana=Aumentemos la recompensa no creen?.

Pegaso:JA, mira lo que dices niño nosotros somos 15 y tu solo uno.

Eye:Que mejor.=Iso brillar su cuerno asiendo que todos vieran un flash como de una foto dejándolos atolondrados.= VA UNO =Dijo golpeando a un pegaso con el mango de la espada=Tengo 50...=Fue directo al pegaso en jefe de todos los guardias.=Te voy a matar... =Miro al pegaso que le dio las indicaciones del aumento=Cuenta verdad?.

Pegaso1:Si es valido.

Eye:QUE MEJOR=Dijo abriendo sus alas, y comenzó a volar asía los pegasos, con ayuda de su katana, golpeo con el mango a otro guardia, pero con tal fuerza que este salio volando asta un globo desinflandolo.=Destrucción de propiedad otros 100 mas.

En canterlot.

Celestia miraba una pequeña burbuja, donde podía ver al híbrido paliar contra los guardias.

Luna:Solo esta jugando a cuantos puntos ase=Dijo indignada=

Celestia:Pide que todos los guardias ce movilicen. si lo que decía la carta es cierto... viene por nosotras.

En pony ville.

Eye:Porcierto Amenace de muerte a la realeza.=Dijo encajando la espada en la pata de un pegaso=Yo digo que eso aumenta considerablemente NO=Dijo usando su cabesa para golpear a un guardia.=CHAU. Si mi memoria no me falla llevo...15500 Puntos no?.

Entre los guardias que estaban tirados, uno respondió.

Pegaso:Si... mas 300...=dijo en su ultima palabra.=

Eye:Mi meta es medio millón=Dijo tomando su katana, pero esta comenzó a tornarse roja.=Miren puede ser tan caliente como la lava misma.=YO GANE SIEMPRE...

Antes deque terminara la frece, Eye callo al suelo echo piedra.

Pinki:Recuarda los tramposos nunca ganan.

Fin del cap.

Que les pareció?, por favor comente.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoi acostumbrado a dejar cada dia un capitulo, lamentablemente no pude pues tenia que pagar los malditos impuestos. Les parece si doy inicio?.

El juicio.

En el futuro de Equestria.

Podemos ver a Zafire Hearth quien miraba el pequeño poblado de ponys, cuando de repente los árboles en el lugar, comenzaron a convertirse en edificios.

Zafire:Balla quien diría Eye por fin ases algo bien.=Dijo mirando como cambiaba el panorama=

De repente estos edificios dejaron de crearse y volvieron a ser simples árboles.

Zafire:Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser obra de Eye... te quedan dos dias mas te vale a ser algo.

?¿?¿:ZAFIRE.

La aludida volteo y miro a un alicornio macho,cuerpo negro y sus 4 patas blancas,su crin es negro al igual que su cola pero tiene mechones bancos,sus alas son blancas y su cuerno negro su Marca es una katana de hielo, el fue asta ella apurado.

Zafire:Traquilo Max parece que corres de tu esposa.

Max: bueno fuera, viste lo que paso?.

Zafire:Si pero al parecer el plan de Eye aun no termina o esto seria una ciudad.

Max:Que asemos pues?.

Zafire:Sigue ayudando a los ponys, veré si algo cambio en los periódicos que tenemos.

Max:Deacuerdo.

En el pasado, el presente hoy.

Podemos ver que la estatua de Eyedragon es movida asía Canterlot, donde posteriormente fue liberado de aquella prisión que obviamente es mejor que la Crioguenia. el aun tenia en sus cascos su katana, pero al ser liberado cedió cuenta que no estaba en pony ville sino en un salón donde estaba un sin fin de guardias al rededor de el, pegasos encima, guardias terrestres con ballestas apuntándole, frente a el estaban las manda mas de Equestra, entre ellas Twilight(Recordemos que ella ce volvió princesita).

Eye:Si pos nomas asi ganan... de uno por uno=Dijo emocionado tomando su katana=Vengan con el padrino.

Muchos guardias ce miraron entre si y solo uno dijo.

Guardia:SOMETANLO.

Instantáneamente los pegasos y los terrestres saltaron encima de el, y cuando ellos se quitaron de encima, le estaba encadenado al piso con una cadena en el cuello y barias en las patas, ademas algo que siempre le a perturbado desde su infancia, algo que asta los dioses pueden llegar a temer, y los guardias lo hicieron le quitaron la espada lo cual era lo único que parecía peligroso.

Eye:HEY SOLO YO TOCO A RYU.=Dijo enojado=

Guardia:Asi?.=Miro la katana=Mira toco toco toco=Dijo tocando barias veses la katana.=

Eye:RYU.

La espada comenso a tornarse roja tanto de la oja como del mango asiendo que el guardia que la tenia la soltara rápidamente.

Guardia:VERGAS=Dijo soltándola.=

Eye:Solo yo la toco, la manoseo, la seduzco.=Dijo mirando su katana en el piso=Ven mi desvencijada hermosura, Este guardia no te lastimo verdad.

La espada dio saltos asta llegar a su funda.

Eye:Buen chico.

El silencio invadió el lugar, asta que las princesas quienes estaban frente a el pasaron a ser el interrogatorio.

Celestia:Eyedragon... es tu nombre verdad?.

Eye:No.=Dijo secamente=

Luna:COMO QUE NO?.=Dijo enojada=

Eye:No hay objeción digo.=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia:Cete acusa por matar a doce políticos, agresión a los guardias, amenaza de muerte, destrucción de propiedad, sin mencionar a los 5 guardias que mataste.

Luna:Como te declaras.

Eye:Obiamente me declaro inocente.

Todos:QUE?!=Dijeron al unisono=

Eye:Todo es para una buena causa al final de cuentas.

Celestia:Buena causa... BUENA CAUSA?.=Dijo enojada=

Eye:Asi es yo vengo de un futuro distante el cual mi única misión aqui es arreglar el futuro pues vengo de un futuro post apocalíptico donde la gente lucha por sobrevivir... yo cressi en las calles como un huérfano... Solo de no ser por mis amigos.

Guardia:Suena bastante duro.

Guardia2:Todos dormimos en unas camas calientes y comodas.

Guardia3:Si y comemos comida cada vez que queremos.

Guardia:Es una buena vida.

Eye:bueno averiaran ver cuantos putasos doy.

Luna:Nos estas diciendo que tú tratas de enmendar el futuro?.

Eye:Por su pollo.

Twiligth:Como?.

Eye:Que?.

Twiligth:Como es que el mundo termino destruido?.

Eye:Bueno...=Dijo llebandoce un casco a la cabesa=Yo no estaba en el lugar peso solo escuche que alguien de alto mando... y luego BOOOOM... Todos muertos.. Pues la ignorancia de los políticos a los cuales asesine y de ustedes princesas an echo que el planeta quede desierto y sin vida...Salvo por unos pocos.

Celestia:Aver y como eso de matar a mis ponys ase que todo en el futuro sea mejor.

Eye:Mira yo lo planee.

Twiligth:Pues explica lo.

Celestia:Si explica tu gran plan.

Eye:Lo que tenia que a ser era viajar en el tiempo, volver al pasado... y matar a los políticos mas influyentes y a ustedes, entonces el futuro caria mejor, Fin.

Luna:Y también a esos guardias?.

Eye:SI A ELLOS TAMBIEN, bueno eso fue al adrede, porque ES PARTE DE MI PLAN.

Celestia:Entonses porque estas matando a los inocentes que aun no savia del daño que asían, encima mataste a aquellos guardias que tenían familia y ademas te ríes y gritas como un maníaco.

Luna:Dinos eso te suena como un Heroe?.

Eye: A canijo silo ponen así pues ya esta medio canijo verdad.

Twiligth:ENTONSES QUE DIABLOS?.

Eye:ENTIENDAN O MATABA A ESOS POLÍTICOS CORRUPTOS O EL MUNDO TERMINARÍA ECHO UN DESASTRE. ERA ASI DE SIMPLE.

Luna:El mundo entero... o la diplomacia... decisión difícil...

Celestia:Pero tambien esos inocentes murieron.

Eye:Un poco de daño colateral, pero nada que me importe... PORQUE MI PLAN ES GRANDE...  
>Ademas enserio=Mostró una hoja donde estaba Eyedragon donde ofrecían la recompensa= Esto valgo para ustedes?... vedo admitir que ahora ya tengo mas dinero, que me servira una vez que repare los daños del futuro.<p>

Celestia:Contoda la pena no puedo permitir que sigas asiendo de las tullas, Guardias.

Instintivamente los guardias que tenían las ballestas apuntaron asía Eye, y los pegasos prepararon sus lanzas.

Twiligth:ESPERE.

Todos miraron a Twiligth.

Twiligth:Dices que vienes del futuro?=Dijo con interés=

Eye:Si, pero no puedo decirte nada si yo tejiera algo el futuro seria muy... peligroso.

Twiligth:Peligroso?... porque?.

Eye:La vida como la conocen dejaría de existir, nos mandarían aun mundo donde el tiempo y el espacio pierden centido...

Twiligth:Que quieres decir con eso?.

Eye:En corto note puedo dar Spoilers.

Luna:TENGO UNA PREGUNTA.=Dijo rapida=

Eye:YA LES DIJE NO PUEDO DECIR NADA.=Dijo indignado=

Luna:No es un spoiler.

Eye:Ok...

Luna:Twiligth va a tener sexo alguna ves en su vida?

Eye:Obiamente no.

Twiligth:HEY HEY QUEEE?.=

=Todos ce rieron de la princesa=

Eye:No es un Spoiler cuando es obio.

Entre las risas Eyedragon sintió un escalofrió, entre los guardias una luz brillante encegueció a todos, cuando esta luz ceso todos miraron a un Alicornio macho.

Eye:Max?... que ases aqui?.

Max:EYE TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUI.=Dijo asustado=

Eye:Porque?...

Todos callaron y solo escucharon el grito de una chica quien ce escuchaba claramente enojada, quien tanto Max como Eye pudieron reconocer.

Eye:Mamí...=Dijo en un hilo de voz=

Fin del cap.

Espero y les este gustando la historia... de echo no pensaba poner el capitulo sino asta mañana porque tenia que acabar unas cuentas, sobre los impuestos. pero bueno, hay que ser puntuales no creen? Me refiero a pagar los impuestos. estare un tanto recortado de tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hago un aviso importante. no tenia idea de que los diálogos eran de una película llamada Yugioh Lasos mas aya del tiempo, de no ser por Juanca29 nunca en mi vida me hubiera dado cuenta.

Como escribi en el capitulo anterior no tenia intencion de suvir capitulo, pues tenia que aser cuentas de los impuestos, por lo cual un primo mio mayor que yo, le pedi ayuda para que hiciera el capitulo o escribiera una parte, total el lo completo.

Acabo de hablar con el y en efecto los diálogos del cap 3 eran de la pelicula o la parodia mas bien dicho.

Les pido y me perdonen fue un error mio a verle pedido ayuda desde un principio.

Pero quiero saver una cosa, por mi borro el capitulo 3 o quieren que le siga asi.

Vuelvo y repito no tenia idea de la pelicula parodia. les ruego y me perdonen.

al final sera de ustedes la decision: remplazo el capitulo 3 y hago una yo... o dejo ese y le sigo con la historia. espero la respuesta de todos. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tras muchos comentarios privados, pidiéndome que siga la historia sin importar que los diálogos anteriores sean de una película parodiada, porque a ustedes les gusta. e de admitir que ami también me gusto el cap. Lo siento Juanca29 pero la democracia gana... Tranquilo si tienes ganas de estrangularme, Recordemos que el fin de este Fic es... Sacarles una buena carcajada. Ademas creo que no seria lo mismo cambiar la historia, de algo que les gusto mucho a todos.

PD:Lamento lo ocurrido en el cap 3, recuerden si me tardo en subir capitulo aquí es por lo mismo tengo trabajo que a ser y cuentas que sacar. Pero descuiden, saben porque?.  
>Porque cuando subo capitulo, ya tienen un buen ataque de risa asegurado.<p>

Los Glich.=Errores de juegos o simplemente errores.=

Guardias rodeaban a un Alicornio llamado Max... un híbrido Unicornio dragón llamado Eyedragon, tanto las princesas y los guardias ce preguntaba el porque ambos tenían una cara de miedo en sus rostros. la luz que avia aparecido entre todos los guardias ceso y todos pudieron ver a una alicornio azul quien tanto como Max y Eye conosian muy bien.

Zafire:USTEDES DOS VENGA AQUÍ.=Dijo severamente.=

Como por arte de magia Max estaba frente suyo, y Eye con fuerza sobre equina rompió las cadenas que lo tenían amarrado solo por obedecer la orden de aquella Alicornio.

Los guardias no quitaban la vista de aquella Alicornio, la miraban de pies a cabeza. mientras una hilo de saliva caía de sus bocas, las princesas observaron esto y rápidamente.

Luna:BUENO YA ES SUFICIENTE...=Todos voltearon a mirarla=TU LLEGAS DEL FUTURO A TRATAR SEGÚN TU DE ARREGLARLO.=Miro a Eye=Y LUEGO TU APARECES PARA DECIRLE QUE CE BAYA=Miro a max=Y TU A QUE VIENES?.

Zafire:Me llamo Zafire Hearth, un gusto conocerlas...=Miro a los dos sementales frete a ella= Tu plan era matar a los únicos politicos que tenían planes para mejorar a Equestria?.

Eye:ellos no la iban a mejorar, ellos robarían el dinero y encima formarían un ejercito con el cual derrotarían a las demás razas, para entonces ellos abrían convencido a todas las princesas de unirse a su causa.

Zafire:ENSERIO?=Dijo en tono sarcástico y le mostró un periódico a Eye.=

Eye:=Lo tomo=Veamos... bla bla bla platica política... bla bla bla... mas impuestos... bla bla bla... politicos con planes para una mejor enseñanza en las escuelas para mejorar el rendimiento de los alumnos... bla bla bla... lamentablemente un asesino híbrido entre un dragón y un unicornio los asesino, ce ofrece recompensa a quien lo entregue...=Miro la cantidad y los dígitos de la recompensa=Mire que diferencia ver muchos mas ceros, me daba pena que vieran que eso valgo.

Max:Osea que de el fue la culpa todo loque paso?.

Eye:´La búsqueda ce extendió=Siguió leyendo el periódico=por toda Equestria y dado a que abia muchos mercenarios quienes buscaban su cabesa, como si no fuera poco también asesino a tres de las cuatro princesas, probocando que la recompensa aumentara de manera exagerada... a... HUUYYY MIREN=Mostro el periodico feliz=DOCE MILLONES.

Todos en la sala miraban de muy mala manera a Eye.

Eye:Em... puedo tener 5 minutos de ventaja?.=Miro como todos en especial Zafire queria matarlo.=

Zafire:Pueden llevar celo.=Dijo abriendo un pequeño portal aun lado suyo=Ben cariño.

Max:ya voy.

Eye:ME VAN A DEJAR AQUÍ.

Zafire:Tienes que pagar por loque hiciste.

Eye:PERO NO ES JUSTO.

Zafire:Si te hubieras informado mas antes de venir al pasado no estarías en esta situación.

Eye:PERO...

Zafire:Ademas te recuerdo, que si note matan ellos te matara cualquier otro mercenario, o el dios del Tiempo, porque llevas a qui mucho tiempo.

Eye:Max... ayudame.

Max:Me encantaría pero...=Miro a Zafire=Créeme... lo ultimo que quiero es que nos vallamos juntos al cielo o infierno en tu caso.

Eye:Culero...

Max:Sabes lo que llevas ahy es una hermosa kata...

Eye:No te la dare.

Max:Balio el intento.

Zafire:Con su permiso.=Tanto Max como ella fueron al portal.=

Luna:ESPERA.=Zafire bolteo=Pero como es que ustedes son Alicornios?.

Zafire:No podria decirle nada, porque nos mandarían aun mundo donde el tiempo y el espacio pierden sentido. en simples palabras ce crearía una paradoja que podría destruir todo este mundo... solo esperemos que el futuro alla cambiado con aver detenido a Eye.

Eye:JAJAJA... saben resulta gracioso, vengo aquí para salvar el futuro y resulta que soi yo quien lo destruye.

Tanto Max como Zafire cruzaron el portal, en cuanto ellos cruzaron este desapareció, dejando a Eye frente a todos.

Celestia:Bueno en vista de lo acontecido...=Tomo sus lentes y miro un pergamino=Señor Eyedragon, lo sentencio a...

Una luz emergió del suelo al lado de Eye quien uso sus alas para esquivar un ataque de una Hoz, cuando la luz dejo de iluminar todos miraron a un humano, equipado con una G36, una Beretta, granadas de fragmentacion, junto a un chaleco anti balas, y una boina verde que le daba un buen toque.

Humano:ALTO. VENGO DE UN FUTURO DISTANTE DONDE SI MATAN A EYEDRAGON PROVOCARAN UNA REVUELTA EN SU REINO POR LOS CAZA RECOMPENSAS Y ASI MISMO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE...

Eye:Que es esto=Lo atravesó con su espada=Mi version humana mía o que?...Se supone que yo soy el que acapara la atención.

Cuando saco la espada el humano callo al suelo mientras un charco de sangre salia de su herida.

Humano:Ahora que lo pienso... no valió la pena aceptar esa barra de chocolate...

Celestia:Entonses...=Dijo un poco asustada=No podemos mantenerte encerrado porque escapas... no podemos matarte porque según este em...

Humano:Humano... Princesa ignorante...

Celestia:Humano, ocurrirá una rebelión por los caza recompensa... entonces que asemos contigo?.

?¿?¿?¿:Yo tengo una muy buena solución.

Entre los ponys apareció un ser bípedo con una túnica roja y bordes dorados.

?¿?¿?¿:Mi nombre es Tiempo.

Eye:JAJAJA tu mamá no te queria.

Tiempo:Murio en el parto...

Eye:Perdon...TU PAPÁ NO TE QUERÍA JAJAJA.

Tiempo:SILENCIO.

Todos miraron a este ser quien camino asta el humano.

Tiempo: igual iba matarte por viajar en el tiempo y espacio...

Humano:Pero... era por una buena causa...

Tiempo:Todos dicen lo mismo.=Chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo del humano desapareció= Veamos... busco a un tal Eyedragoj...=Dijo mirando un pergamino amarillo.=Alguien lo conoce?.

Instantáneamente, todos incluidos las princesas apuntaron a Eyedragon, Tiempo miro a Eye y el apunto a Twiligth.

Tiempo:=Miro a Twiligth=Asi que tu eres Eye...=Dijo caminado asta ella=

Twiligth:NO NO SOY TWILIGTH SPARKLE.

Tiempo:Asi?...=Miro su pergamino=Igual te mato también a ti.

Celestia:porque?.=Dijo abrasando a Twiligth para evitar que el se la llevara.

Luna:si ella no a viajado en el tiempo.

Tiempo:=Miro su pergamino=Martes 23 a las 6:00 am... Twiligth Sparkle biajo en el tiempo para encontrase con su otro yo para evitar un acontecimiento que sucedería en una semana...

Twiligth:Pero es mi primer viaje ademas no tienen que ser tres o una que dure casi una semana como el=Apunto a Eye.

Tiempo:=Tomo su pergamino=Jueves 25 a las 5:15 pm... con conocimiento de tus actos viajaste en el tiempo para averiguar quien fue el que tapo el baño de la biblioteca y descubriste que fue Rarity...

Twiligth:Ves falta una.

Tiempo:=Miro su pergamino= Lunes 29 a las 10:00 AM... viajaste en el tiempo para evitar que tus libros que un chico que no a regresado el libro lo tomara.=Dijo riendo al final=

Eye:JA POR MORENA.

Tiempo:Y tu Eye creo que no tengo que decir nada mas o si?.=Dijo tomándolo del cuello.=

Twiligth:POR NEGRO.

Eye:tuche.

Tiempo:No perdamos el Tiempo...jajajaja escucharon Tiempo porque yo soi el...=Miro que nadie rio.=Bien...=Tomo a Eye del cuello y a Twiligth de las alas.=Con su permiso señoritas=Dijo inclinándose un poco ante las princesas=

Luna:Oye te conectaras en la noche para jugar A.V.A?

Tiempo:Si tengo tiempo si ajajajajaja que soi gracioso..=Pero miro que nadie reia=Bueno a ustedes les ase falta un buen comediante.

Un portal negro apareció y entro a el.

Luna:Extraño... tengo miedo hermana.

Celestia:Si yo también... que bueno que no sabe que viaje en el tiempo para evitar que Cadence ce cazara con Shooting Star.=Si an leído El hijo de Celestia entenderán mucho de esto=

Fin del cap.

abra un final alternativo. claro si tengo tiempo JAJAJAJA no me canso de este chiste.


	6. Chapter 6

Saben que me causa gracia?... que el tal Juancaca29(Up el teclado ce me iberia aquí) critica y chinga con sus comentarios diciendo que no le gusta, que carezco de sabe que tantas cosas... a lo que me pregunto... SI NO TE GUSTA PORQUE LO LEES?... según tengo entendido si algo no te gusta lo dejas de lado y si no te gustan los chistes, búscate otro fic y ya. tomare en cuenta lo siguiente... si comentas tomaremos en cuenta todos que tu querido niño, te a gustado la historia porque desde el cap 1 estas leyendo y quejándote. y si no sabremos que es verdad que solo te gusta estar criticando... eres como un niño te gusta a ser pero note gusta que te hagan.

Mucho Spam por hoy.

(Se me avía ocurrido en el cap anterior, hacerlo irreverente ilógico y idiota porque?... bueno ahy una respuesta muy facil a todo esto. Mi hermanita tobo la idea del Dios del tiempo, en lo que ami concierne, ese chiste me parecio entretenido... de echo esta algo triste porque no les gusto. pero bueno... punto y aparte)

Final alternativo.

Eyedragon fue llevado a Filidelphia donde avía asesinado a los políticos, guardias sobraban en el lugar por lo mismo para evitar que Eye escapara, entraron a un gran juzgado, donde 15 ponys estaban en el lugar del jurado, una pony terrestre naranja de traje entro por la puerta principal, y tomo lugar en el lugar del juez.

Yegua:Centados.

Todos en el lugar hicieron caso. los presentes eran todas las princesas y familiares de los difuntos tanto de guardias como de politicos, avía mucho descontento con los abogados pues casi ninguno quería defender a Eye por lo cual solo uno y por ese uno me refiero aun loco.

Eye:Seguro que fuiste a la escuela de leyes.

Pony:Claro.

Eye:Menos mal...

Pony:Por 3 dias pero sirvió.

Eye:QUE?¡

Pony:Tranquilo, me quede con el libro de leyes.

Eye:Almenos lo leíste?.

Pony:Claro, en mis ratos libres le doy una hojeada.

Eye:Osea siempre.

Pony:=agacho la cabeza=Tengo mucho tiempo libre...

Eye:Ase falta una novia.

Pony:Lose...

La jueza tomo asiento en su lugar.

Jueza:Señor Eyedragon...=Tomo unos papeles frente a ella=cele acusa de asesinato y...=Miro al final de la hoja=Robo?..

Eye:si cuando mate a los politicos les robe.

Pony:idiota calla.

Eye:Oye ocupaba dinero de esta era. Ademas es un robo cobran 5 monedas por sidra de manzana.

Pony:te estas condenando asi mismo callate.

Eye:Digo=Miro a la jueza=No.

Una yegua que estaba del lado contrario de Eye quien era la defensora de los familiares ce puso de pie.

Abogada:El señor Eyedragon acabo de confesar.

Abogado:OBJECIÓN.

Jueza:Denegada.

Abogado:PROTESTO.

Jueza:Al lugar.

Abogada:Ce exige que Eyedragon tenga cadena perpetua, sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional.

Jueza:Eso estará en discusión..,=Miro a Eye=Ceria idiota preguntar al juzgado, si es culpable o no, pero quisiera ver como trata de salir de esto.

Eye:Tienes algo en mente?.=Dijo en susurro a su abogado=

Abogado:Claro... Solo dame un minuto.=Ce puso de pie y tomo una hoja=Tenemos entendido que usted viene del futuro no es asi?.

Eye:Si.

Abogada:Señoria objeción eso que tiene que ver?.

Jueza:Al lugar...

Abogado:Gracias, ahora dado a que mi cliente no pertenece en este espacio y tiempo, si bien pudo viajar en el tiempo y llego a qui, pero eso no pasaria asta dentro de muchos años donde el viajaría a qui para asesinar...

Jueza:Aclare.

Abogado:Que el queda anexado de todo cargo pues el aun no existe y si lo condenamos aun abría un futuro donde el llegaría aquí de nuevo para seguir con la búsqueda de un mañana mejor. ADEMAS=Saco una hoja de su maletín=El aun no nace no existe no ahy papeles que documente que el este aquí, el solo es un fantasma en este lugar.

Los murmureos no ce hicieron esperar tanto de la fiscalia como del jurado, por lo cual pasaron 5 minutos , para entonses el abogado defensor estaba al lado de Eye.

Eye:Balla buen argumento.

Abogado:y eso que no estoi ebrio...

Jueza:bueno...=Tomo una carpeta=en base a esta nueva evidencia... mi postura no cambia asia el acusado, asi que lo declaro culpa...=No termino y ni siquiera dio el clásico martillazo en la mesa.=

Todos escucharon unas campanadas de un reloj de péndulo el cual estaba frente al jurado marcando las 12:00pm.

Jueza:Balla es cambio de sexenio aqui porque no me avisaron.=Tomo sus cosas=ahy los vidrios.=Dijo saliendo del lugar por la puerta.

Abogada:y quien va a seguir con la corte?.

Jueza:mi hermano.

Un pony terrestre entro por la puerta, se saludaron y el semental fue asta el lugar del juez.

Juez:ahy cabrón bueno...=Dijo sentándose.=Entra en sesion la corte... dejen reviso el expediente=Dijo abriendo la carpeta=Pendejada pendejada...ok el señor Eye dragon queda Exonerado y le otorgo la libertad, alguno objecion?.

Las palabras sobraban.

Pony:CLARO QUE SI.

Yegua:MI HIJO MURIO POR CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA.

Semental:NO MAMES PENDEJO.

Luna:ERES IDIOTA O QUE.

Cadence:NO LEÍSTE LOS PAPELES?.

Celestia:TAS PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA?.

Todos miraron a Celestia

Celestia:Perdon...=CE sentó en su lugar apenada=

Juez:No ninguna?.=Dijo extrañado= Eso pensé vamonos a Vallarta.=Dijo dando el martillazo en la mesa=

Todos aun gritándole al juez Eye salio triunfante del lugar.

Eye:JA.=Miro a las princesas=ME LARGO. Por una puerta solo para que vean como quedo in pune ante todo.

Pero justo cuando cruzo la puerta una figura callo encima de el, mientras un charco de sangre ce formaba abajo de Eye, el pony que abia caído arriba de el abrió sus alas demostrando a si una pony amarilla de crin rosa.

Fluttershy:Nadie biaja en el tiempo y golpea a Angel cuando llega y se sale con la sulla.

Mientras tanto en el infierno.

El lugar mas acalorado, con ríos de lava y arboles de fuego y fénix de fuego, abitaban en este cálido lugar y una gran puerta echa de fuego estaba en frente de Eye quien parecía ni siquiera acalorarse, pero frente a el apareció una gran criatura negra con patas de cabra y de la cintura para arriba parte humana, pero muy marcada con musculoso.

Eye:GUAU tu si ases ejercicio, como te llamas tal vez practiquemos juntos.

?¿?¿:SOI LUCIFER, EL AMO Y SEÑOR DEL INFIERNO.

Eye:Asi?, yo soi Eyedragon... no soi amo y señor de nada y no estoy presumiendo, y que hago aqui?.

Lucifer:Estas aqui para pasar tu eternidad en este lugar.

Eye:pero porque?.=Dijo indignado=

Lucifer:Por matar a 12 politicos y guardias claro... Sin mencionar que después de matar a los politicos, les robaste.

Eye:Y eso es?...=Dijo confundido=

Lucifer:MALO, JAJAJAJAJAJA

Eye:Osea me vas a castigar por a ser algo malo?.

Lucifer:Claro.

Eye:Lo cual es bueno para ti porque eres el amo y señor supremo de lo malo no?.

Lucifer:Em...=Ce llebo una mano a su nuca=Si.

Eye:Aver espera... ise yo algo bueno por aser al malo... incluso si es bueno para ti es malo para mi y vas y me castigas por esa idiotez?.

Lucifer:Pues yo...

Eye:Bueno de echo por esa lógica tu serias alguien buen...

Antes deque Eye terminara de ablar, Lucifer tomo con su mano a Eye.

Lucifer:YO NO SOI ALGUIEN BUENO MORTAL IDIOTA.

Eye:PERDON...Y donde esta mi recompensa?.

Lucifer:QUE?=Dijo indignada=Se me olvido que estoy tratando con un idiota... bien que quieres?.

Eye:Em...=Un foco apareció arriba de el.=QUIERO IR AL CIELO.

Lucifer:QUE?¡... NOOO=Dijo apretando su mano=

Eye:AHUUU...Bueno al menos dame el dinero que ofrecían por mi cabesa, en este periódico=Dijo dandoselo=

Lucifer:Bien...=Chasqueo los dedos y abajo de el aparecieron barias bolsas llenad de oro.=

Eye:=Sonrio maliciosamente=QUIERO COMPRAR MI ALMA.

Lucifer:Porque siempre me tocan los idiotas...=bajo a Eye=Bien toma=Dijo mostrando una pequeña estrella roja frente a el.=Ahora si me disculpas ire a la tierra adarme unas buenas vacaciones.

Eye:Para que este lugar es muy cálido el sitio ideal para mi.

Lucifer:Quieres hacerte cargo mientras paso las vacaciones?.

Eye:Solo no pidas que te recoja en el aereopuerto.

Lucifer ce fue del lugar y al entrar por la puerta Eye miro a dos humanos platicando.

Eye:Ustedes como terminaron aqui?.=Miro a un humano vestido de militar=

Humano1:Yo mate, descuartice y viole a 135 personas...

Eye:Balla eso es increíble yo solo mate a 20.

Humano1:No... mi jefe ese si era un hijo de la chingada, el si tenia respetos de todos.

Eye:Y quele paso?.

Humano1:el si ce alcanso a confesar ami me atropello un carro cuando estaba por confesarme.

Eye:Y tu?.=Miro al otro humano.=

Humano2:Fijate que me puse pedo el viernes y no me desperté el domingo cabrón... y pos no fui a misa...

Eye y el humano1:ALEJATE DEMONIO.=Dijeron asustados=

Fin del fic

Dato de las religiones.

estas te piden que siempre asistas a misa o te iras al infierno para siempre, y créanme no ahí nada parecido a qui en la tierra de cuarenta y ocho horas preventivo... juzgado pre eliminar, libertad bajo fianza o palabra.


	7. Agradecimientos

Quiero a gradecer a Eyedragon por prestarme a su personaje, gracias a el puede aser y terminar esta historia igual a SillyMax, quien me permitió usar su alicornio para lar poca trama. seque fue idiota todo pero quería a ser algo para que pasaran un buen rato. Comenten como les pareció la historia, y me llego un mensaje diciéndome a que me dedico en si... y para responder le diré que me dedico a matar recién nacidos. y con esto me refiero a Pollos pues como tengo en mi perfil abrí una rosticeria la cual lleva 3 años en funcion. si quieren saber algo solo pregunten son libres de hacerlo y lo are lo mejor que pueda. soy n1god y les deseo una buena vida. Y recuerden cuidense bien y portense mal.

Para Juanca29: bájale de asteroides a tus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Holas espero que no interrupirles nada importante, pero me preguntaron que si algun dia haria secuela de esta historia.

La respuesta es si, para que todos los que siguen o les gusto esta historia, estará basada cuando el Dios del Tiempo osea Tiempo, ce lleva tanto a Twiligth como a EyeDragon, les mandare otra actualización a este fic para avisarles a todos sobre la secuela y como se llamara, asique si les gusto a la historia creo que les agradara la secuela.

Pues en la secuela Twiligth y EyeDragon trataran de regresar a su dimension al igual que espacio y tiempo.

Por ultimo, Si tienen alguna sugerencia de como quieren que ce inicie la historia o solo quieren que la haga con forme ce me ocurra bien, puden dejar sus comentaros para que me digan que opinan de esto.

Soy n1god y espero sacarles una buena carcajada cuando comience.

Recuerden pórtense mal y cuiden ce bien.


	9. Secuela lista

_La secuela de salvando el futuro esta lista ce llama: Regresando a Equestria, aquellos que querian participar talves puedan verce dentro de esta secuela, el primer capitulo ya fue lanzado._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Asta no terminar la secuela, no podre crear otra historia._


End file.
